


Lollipop

by rising_phoenix15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Derek but there is a reason for it, BAMF Stiles, Childhood Friends, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Deputy Laura Hale, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Fluff, Heavy angst but don't worry there will be enough fluff to soothe the soul, High School Student Derek, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Teenager Derek, Young Derek Hale/Young Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rising_phoenix15/pseuds/rising_phoenix15
Summary: His mouth was open in a snarl, his nose flaring in anger, and his eyes were screaming murder. However, the most prominent feature were the two big, dark caterpillars on his forehead furrowed in a deep v, promising pain. In that instance, Stiles felt as if a bolt of lightening came crashing down, turning his insides to mush. He could feel the air inside him escaping and his knees shaking. He wanted to move, reach out, cry, anything, instead he was frozen. Stiles mouth twitched, but no sounds released as he looked at Derek. It was Derek Hale.It’s been eight years, but finally he’s back. Back to Beacon Hills, back to Derek.AkaStiles and Derek were childhood friends and are reunited but a lot has happened. Mix in werewolves, hormones, and murders and it gets messy.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think!! All criteria welcome but take mercy on this beginner soul plzzz.

“Ready, Stiles? Did you forget anything?” the Sheriff called out as he moved the last box into the moving truck.

“ Me forget something? Ha! Good one oh father of mine, but I, the amazing Stiles ----“

“Forgot to pack his only pillow”, the Sheriff replied with a slight grin.

“If you must know, I was just testing your memory, old man. Besides, I was distracted because someone was trying to kill himself! ” Stiles called out with his arms resting on his waist and a slight pout on his lips.

“A slice of bacon will not kill me, Stiles,” the Sheriff said while rolling his eyes.

“It was _two_ slices and you will be eating salads for the rest of the week!” replied Stiles with his tongue sticking out. While silently grumbling about over protective sons and nasty tasting salads, the Sheriff headed off to the car. After checking that he had everything, the Sheriff called Stiles to hurry up.

Stiles turn around and took one last look at the house he stayed at for the past 8 years. That’s all it was, a house. They ran away from their true home. Escaped the home covered with memories of Saturday mornings filled with pancakes and laughter in the air. Of rich, smooth jazz music filling the night as his parents danced and he watched enrapture by their love. Escaped the reality that his mom was no longer there to wipe away his tears and envelope him in her warm embrace. They tried to escape will all their might, to avoid the pain, to leave behind the tears. But, she never left their minds, the pain never left. Stiles gently shook himself out of his revere and got inside the car.

It’s been eight years, but finally he’s going back. Back to Beacon Hills, back to Derek.


	2. Roscoe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just saw love and monsters and missed our boy Dylan so went on a writing spree!!! he was so good! Let me know what you think.

Within a blink of an eye, a week flied by before Stiles even noticed. Suddenly, it was that time of the year again, the dreaded first day of school.

“Stiles, are you ready? If you don’t leave soon, you’re going to be late,” the Sheriff called out from the kitchen.

“I’m coming! I’m coming,” yelled out Stiles as he yanked on his black skinny jeans and favorite red plaid shirt over his stud muffin t-shirt. Grabbing his backpack, Stiles raced down the stairs.

“Hey dad, are you dropping me off?”

“No, Stiles. I told you I have to get to the station early today. Can’t be late for my first day as Sheriff.”

“Righto – Daddio, but about that… You see that yellow spot waaaay over there. I think it might be a bit hard to catch it. Just sayin…” Stiles replied with an innocent look on his face.

“Well, it’s a good thing that I know my son so well. Look outside.” said the Sheriff with a slight smile tugging on his lips.

“You?! You didn’t!!” Stiles shot right out the door, almost falling flat on his face in his excitement. As he stepped outside, he paused in amazement. He was greeted with the most beautiful blue jeep sitting on the driveway.

“Is that? Roscoe?”

“Yeah, we were able to get her all fixed up. I know it’s been tough couple of years, kiddo. But, I’m – no we’re really proud of you,” said the Sheriff with misty eyes as he handed over the keys.

Stiles felt as if his heart was being squeezed within an inch of his life. Roscoe was more than just a jeep; it was his mom’s. That Jeep was by her side when she went to college, when she first met the handsome deputy who pulled her over, even when she brought home her precious kochanie. Stiles’ eyes watered lightly as he remembered how bright Claudia Stinlinski shined leaning against Roscoe. The sun stood no chance. It’s been eight years, but the mere mention of his mother brings back the pain, the yearning, and the love. Stiles ran back to his dad and hugged him tight. Stilinski men weren’t the most emotional type, but damn if their hugs weren’t the best.

As he released his dad, Stiles smiled and replied with a tight “Thanks dad.”

“Alright kiddo, now you got me all emotional. You’re going to be late. Get going. Also I will be home late today, so here’s a twenty for dinner.”

With a spring in his step, Stiles scrambled into the jeep and waved his dad bye. The Sheriff waved him off with a fond smile and couldn’t resist looking up at the blue sky.

_He’s getting more and more like you everyday, Clauds._


	3. Strawberry Blonde Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia fully examined Stiles head to toe. She twirled her finger around, telling Stiles to do the same. After a brief moment, a smirked appeared on her faced as she stated, “you’ll do”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the support and kudos! I'm building up the scenario so far but don't worry the fluff and angst will be coming soon!

Stiles headed to the main office to receive his schedule.

“Good morning, young man. I am Principle Thomas and I welcome you to Beacon Hills High,” greeted the principle with bright smile.

“Thanks,” Stiles replied.

“Alright, so here is your schedule. Ms. Argent is waiting for you outside to give you a tour and show you to your locker. I hope you enjoy it here at Beacon Hills High and keep your nose out of trouble. All right? Any questions?”

“Ah no sir. All good. Well, I’ll catch you later. I mean not later later. But like if I do, but I won’t cause I won’t cause any problems and… Now I’m gonna go,” Stiles rambled while quickly tossing his backpack on and jumping for the door.

As he stepped out, he noticed a pretty brunette sitting in the waiting area. She looks up at Stiles and flashes a sweet, innocent smile with a dimple poking out. Stiles could practically see a giant Disney princess sign flashing behind her back.

“Hey, I’m Allision Argent. I was actually the most recent transfer student here, so I can show you the ropes without you being overwhelmed.”

“Hey, I’m Stiles Stilinski and cool, thanks.”

“No problem. But, is your name actually Stiles Stilinksi? Like really?” Allison questioned with a laugh hinting on her lips.

“Yes…well no, but my first name is like someone just decided to slam their hand on a keyboard and whatever came out would be the bane of my existence. So I decided on Stiles.” 

“Ha ha. Well, Stiles suits you. Alrighty then, first we can stop by your locker and…Oh, can I look at your schedule?” asked Allison as she held out her hand. Stiles hands over his schedule and hoped that he could at least have one class where he knew someone.

“Hmm… Let’s see, you have Bio and Euro with me and Lydia, English and economics with Scott. You’ll be on your own for chemistry, but don’t worry I’ll drop you off and we can all chill at lunch.”

Stiles felt like he could breathe again. Let's just say that he wasn’t the most popular kid back in Hillwood Heights. Apparently when you’re 147 pounds soaking wet with sarcasm as your only weapon, you tended to make many enemies. Who knew? But, so far Allison seemed genuinely interested in being friends with him. Hopefully, he won’t screw this up. 

“Thanks Allison, you are a literal angel!”

“Haha no problem”, Allison laughed as she started to head down the hallway. Just like any high school hallway, it was lined with lockers with various groups of students lingering and catching up. However, as Stiles was walking he noticed a tense almost threatening atmosphere enveloping a group of students near the emergency exit. A blonde bombshell with a black leather jacket was sneering slightly while lean against a tall, African American boy, built like a house. Standing in front of them, with his back towards Stiles, was a dark haired boy, also in a leather jacket. But unlike the other boy, his back was hunched, with tight fists curled slightly out of his jacket pockets, looking ready to fight at any second.

Just as Stiles was about to ask who they were, Allison grabbed his elbow and showed him to his first class.

As he walked into the classroom, he saw the most beautiful, strawberry blonde goddess leaning against a desk with a bored look upon her face.

“Hey Lydia!” greeted Allison, as the goddess turned her head. A slight grin crossed Lydia’s face before she turned to face the boy next to Allison.

“And what is this?” questioned Lydia with her eyebrows arched.

“This is Stiles. I mean I am Stiles. Stiles Stilinski,” replied Stiles with a nervous grin.

“Stilinski? Why does that sound so familiar?” questioned Lydia with a slight curl on her lips. Her pink lushes lips and her emerald green eyes tightened with each second passing by, getting more and more annoyed. Snap out of it Stiles!

“Ah yeah. I used to go here a while a go. I sat behind you during math with Mrs. Turner.” said Stiles while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hmm...” said Lydia, before her eyes opened in recognition. “You’re the kid that punched Jackson for pushing that asthma kid.”

“He totally deserved it. But it's good to be back in the beautiful and genius presence of the one and only Lydia Martin,” replied Stiles with a bright beaming smile.

“Wait, you used to go here?” Allison cut in before the conversation completely derailed into uncharted regions.

“Yeah, but we moved like 10 years ago.”

“Oh, I guess you aren’t exactly new then.” Allison teased.

Stiles laughed in response.

“Hmm…what’s your gpa?” Lydia asked with a sharp look in her eyes. If she was remembering right then this Stilinski was the weird hyperactive kid who was always second in class. First being her, obviously.

“Well that was quite a jump from memory lane to gpa but 3.92 I think. I would have gotten 4.0 but apparently one needs to have functional eye hand coordination for gym. Who knew right?” answered Stiles with a nervous tilt to his head.

Lydia fully examined Stiles head to toe. She twirled her finger around, telling Stiles to do the same. After a brief moment, a smirked appeared on her faced as she stated, “you’ll do”. Then she turned to Allison and linked their elbows together as she walked towards their desks. Stiles stood frozen for a second, unaware on how to proceed. But, just as he started to panic, Allison turned back and said, “Congrats, Stiles! You have officially passed Lydia’s vibe check.”

“Oh don’t encourage him Allison. He barely passed, especially with that plaid monstrosity, but I always wanted a gay best friend. Since Danny is obviously taken he'll have to do,” replied Lydia. However, despite her nonchalant words, her eyes held a hint of mischief and approval.

Stiles started spluttering, “How did you…? I mean I’m not… well I mean I might…um.”

Stiles continued to stammer as heat rushed up his face, leaving his cheeks red as a fire hydrant. Lydia showed some sympathy on him, by lightly patting his face and saying, “Honey my gaydar is never wrong. But don’t worry your secret is safe with me.”

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. This was only first period and he already felt exhausted, but also a bit excited. Maybe this was a sign that things were finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Derek is coming soooooon! Probably next chapter so look forward to it! Let me know what you think so far in the comments section :)


	4. Leather Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a long wait but Derek is finally here! Let me know what you think so far. Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated!

First and second period flew by, but now it was time for chemistry. He was all on his own. Stiles squared his shoulders and let out a deep breathe. After waving bye to Allison and Lydia, Stiles entered the chemistry classroom. As soon as he entered the classroom, he felt a tension in the air. You could feel the air being sucked straight out of one’s lungs. At first, Stiles thought he might be the reason for the change in atmosphere. But as he looked around he noted that none of the students were looking at him. Rather all the eyes were focused on someone else entirely.

Isolated at the far back seat, was a dark haired boy. His head rested on folded arms, while all the students were whispering and glancing warily back at him. As Stiles walked further into the room, he noticed that all the seats around the boy were empty as if the classroom itself was slowly pushing him out of existence. Stiles felt his heart tighten in unease at the sight, especially when he glanced at the tightly clenched fingers wrapped around the boy's arms. 

For some unknown reason, Stiles felt a pull towards the boy. It was as if he was a magnet and Stiles was made of metal. Stiles walked closer to the leather jacket cladded boy, while his heart beat faster and faster. Just as Stiles was about to introduce himself, he felt someone grab his shoulder.

“Woah, buddy! You new or something? I’m Tyler an’ let me warn you. You do not want to sit there, dude. That guy is psycho, like, with a capital PSYCHO. Like, he seriously tried to kill his whole family in a fire and got his friend killed in the process. I don’t understand why animals like him are even allowed here. Like God! He ---.” The guy squeezing his shoulder was abruptly cut off by a loud bang. After slamming his chair into his desk, Leather Jacket guy started to prowl toward them.

His mouth was open in a snarl, his nose flaring in anger, and his eyes were screaming murder. However, the most prominent feature were the two big, dark caterpillars on his forehead furrowed in a deep v, promising pain. In that instance, Stiles felt as if a bolt of lightening came crashing down, freezing him instantly. He could feel the air inside him escaping and his knees starting to shake. He wanted to move, reach out, cry, anything, instead he was glued to the spot. Stiles mouth twitched, but no sounds released as he looked at Derek. Derek Hale. 

It had to be Derek. Stiles could never forget those ocean green eyes shimmering with flecks of gold. And he definitely wouldn’t forget those bushy brows! Everything else was forgotten. Stile could only focus on gathering his wits to form something resembling a sentence. Derek stalked over to Tyler and lifted him by the collar.

“You say one more word and I’ll rip your throat out… with my teeth,” Derek sneered as he let Tyler drop to his feet. As he turned to leave, he felt a soft touch upon his sleeve. Filled with frustration and fury, he shrugged off the hand and turn to glare intensely at the latest nuisance. As he looked up, he noticed the most beautiful, whiskey brown eyes staring at him in awe and happiness. Derek flinched back in shock. It’s been so long since any type of positive emotion was directed at him. The boy had a slight upturned nose and tiny moles across his face, like constellations. But, the most distracting part of this boy was his pink, pouting lips opened into a wide watery smile.

“Der?” the boy questioned hesitantly. “ I can’t believe it’s really you! It’s me ---“

“All right, everyone get into your seats. We don’t have all day. My name is Mr. Harris and here is your syllabus for the year. Now no talking or interruption or else I’ll see you in detention. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Mr. Harris,” the class replied. “I’m going to start attendance. Carly Adams?”

“Here”

Stiles zoned out after that. This entire focus shifted to the boy next to him. Was it really Derek? Or was Stiles completely losing it? No way, it had to be him…right?

“Derek Hale?” A grunt was heard in response.

Oh my God! He was right! Stiles almost squealed in excitement. He couldn’t believe that he met Derek so fast! And he totally ruined their long last meeting, standing there like an idiot with his mouth wide open. Arghhh! Stiles curled up in his arms and wished he had his pillow to scream into. After taking a breath, Stiles slowly peeked out of his arms to look at Derek. He was facing the windows with his chin resting on his fist. The black leather jacket tightens, almost obscenely around his biceps. They were almost as big as his head and damn, what he would give to take a nice, big bit---

“Mzi no Mif ah forget it Stilinski?”

Stiles head shot up with a slight flush on his face. “Here, ah you can just call me Stiles.”

Mr. Harris lifted his eyebrow is wariness, but continued with roll call. Stiles let out a sigh of relief and looked back down at his desk. He took out a notebook and started planning. He was going to make his next meeting with Derek perfect. Lost in his writing, Stiles was oblivious to sight of Derek silently looking at him with a slight bit of curiosity lingering in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I was thinking of writing the next chapter in Derek's Pov. What do you think? Will it be confusing? Thanks for the love so far!!!!


	5. Derek's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But any place would be better than here,” Derek whispers to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Merry belated Christmas! Hope you had fun!! So I tried to experiment with Derek's Pov. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Edit: Hey guys, I felt like there was something lacking in Derek's POV so I tried to dig deeper into his emotions. Do you feel a difference or was it better before? Thanks for any feedback :) Oh and Happy New Year's Eve! This year sucked but hopefully next year will be LIT! Take care of yourselves and have fun!!

Beep! Beep! BEEEP!!

A hand thrusts out from dusty sheets searching for the incessant noise with quick aggressive motions. Finally, reaching the phone, Derek yanks off the covers and slams the off button. One look at the date turns his mood from slightly grumpy to down right irritable. Great, another year of claustrophobic hell is restarting. Just thinking about those grating voices and disgusted looks makes Derek’s fangs ache in anger.

“But any place would be better than here,” Derek whispers to himself. As he gets up from bed, Derek takes a look around his room. The window is slightly open and muddy footprints are left all over the room. Other than some claw marks left on the back wall of his bed, the walls are a bare white. Some cardboard boxes are cluttered in the corner, but that was it. There wasn’t a hint of warmth or personalization. It’s just a room, a place where he sleeps, nothing else. After taking a deep breathe Derek opens the door.

He stands there for a second with his ears perked wide open, hoping to catch a sound. Any sound. Yet, all he hears is silence. No sound of his dad scrambling to make a special breakfast for the first day of school. No sound of his mom yelling Nate to hurry up or Aunt Emily teasing Laura about her new crush. Not even Ava---

Derek firmly shakes his and continues on to the bathroom. As he finishes getting ready, he eyes the leather jacket lying in one of the cardboard boxes. When he pulls the jacket toward his nose he could catch the fading smell of sandalwood and a hint of vanilla. Derek could fell the tears trying to escape as desperate as the struggles of someone drowning. But, this person didn’t deserve to be saved. Derek pushes back the tears and swings on the leather jacket.

With his bag on his shoulder, Derek walks to the elevator at the end of the hall. Trembling fingers click the 1st floor. After getting off, Derek hesitantly knocks on the door to the first floor. A 9-year old Cora Hale opens the door slightly before lifting her eyes to meet Derek’s. A flicker of anger sparks in those baby brown eyes and hint of fangs peek out her mouth, before fully opening the door. Without even a look back, Cora hurries upstairs to her room.

Despite his best efforts, Derek couldn’t hold back the slight whimper that escapes his clenched mouth.

“Derek? Do you need something?” Laura calls out while walking towards him.

Derek gently shook his head. “I just wanted to let you know that I might be late because classes are starting today.” Derek keeps his eyes low and head tilted in subversion.

“Oh, you didn’t have to come here to tell me that. Do you need any money?” Laura asks while scratching her cheek. Laura shifts her feet back and forth as if she couldn’t decide to step closer or to run away as far as possible. Despite the 3 feet distance between the two, it felt wider than the ocean.

“No, I still got the cash you gave me last week.” Derek replies with a weak smile.

“Good, good. Well. Let me know if you need anything else.” Laura answers with a strained smile in return. After a few more moments of awkward silence, Derek turns around to head toward the car.

“Oh, yeah. Derek?” questions Laura as Derek was leaving. His heart almost stops for a second. Derek quickly whips his head around, like a puppy in excitement. Looking at his face Laura was filled with a mix of conflicting emotions.

“Ah…. well…. the Sheriff’s office received reports of some howling last night.” Laura then straightens her shoulders and looks directly into Derek’s eyes. “We _can’t_ have any more problems. We need to be really carefully right now. I’m just getting used to working at the Sheriff’s office. I can’t have you making any more _mistakes_. Do you understand?”

Any evidence of happiness drains right out of Derek’s face.

Any evidence of happiness drains right out of Derek’s face. “…I’m s-so … sorry Laura. I j-just… I wanted to…” Derek tries to stutter out an answer, but nothing comes out. Swallowing the rest of his words, Derek nods his head and hastily leaves the loft. Running towards the Camaro, all Derek can see is his past self standing frozen in front of his burning home.

Blazing, hot fire. Cries of agony and despair surround him. Thick heavy smoke saturating every pore of his being. But, being unable to do anything. Always nothing. Derek could feel the dark pit inside him growing with each harrowing recollection. Haunting whispers in a velvety voice start to bloom. Worthless. Pathetic. Disgusting. The voice changes. It starts to laugh, a high-pitched grating laugh. Monster! You're a fucking MONSTER! You're useless, always fucking useless. Hahahaha! Slowly the laughter dies down and Derek is left standing once again with claws gouging deep into his palms, but still, even now unable to do anything.

A twisted smile appears on Derek's face and he lets out an air of contempt. I really am useless. What was I thinking? That patrolling the woods would protect his family? Hah! You’re the cancer to this family, eating away at any possibility of happiness… What can you possible do?

As Laura watches Derek running out, she could do nothing but stand still. With a hand rubbing her temple in frustrations, she looks to the ceiling for answers.

_What am I suppose do, mom?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice any parallels? I tried to show how Derek's and Stiles' mornings were different, but similar. I think I might continue Derek's Pov for one more chapter. The angst is building!!! As always comments and kudos are always appreciated. Any insight is helpful!! Happy Early New Year!


	6. Home huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the warmth of Erica’s hold and Boyd’s silent laugh, Derek feels the facade of bravery fade and replaced with the reassurance of pack. Rather than put up a front, Derek allows himself to slightly loosen up and get lost in their happiness, at least for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, work suddenly piled up for me. Thanks so much for hits and kudos so far, they fuel me to keep going. Very slight language, does that need tags? Let me know how you think it's going so far in the comment section!
> 
> Some new things  
> \- bolded words are when the wolf talks  
> \- italics for flashbacks and some inner thought

Incessant knocks against the car window jerk Derek out of his mind. One minute he was standing frozen in front of the car and the next minute he’s in the school parking lot. The day barely started and Derek was already losing his mind.

When he turns his head towards the noise against his window, Derek sees Erica flashing him a big, bright smile. Bent next to Boyd in a tight leather jacket and purple mini skirt, Erica yanks on the door handle and presses her face against the window. Despite himself, a slight smile escapes his lips while watching her antics. The icy-numbness from this morning’s interaction starts to melt.

As soon as he steps out of the Camaro, Erica pounces.

“DEEERRREEEKKK!!! You got the Camaro?! And you didn’t pick me up? How could you? You know I was planning to _slay_ those halls this year. I already got the arm candy with my beautiful boys, all I was missing was some killer wheels! Can I drive it?!”

A large hand lands on his shoulder and Boyd slowly shakes his head.

“She’s been this hyper the whole morning. Just go with it.”

While looking at them, the smell of lavender and cloves slowly flows toward Derek. Each deep inhale of his pack, pulls Derek out of his memories and into the present. However, underneath the scent of his pack and their excitement, lay a hint of anxiety. Reminding Derek that this was going to be their first time at school after the change. This wasn’t the time to be depressed. He failed his family, his pack, his sisters but he can’t fail them. He _can’t_.

“Laura is taking the cruiser so I got the Camaro. And no, you can’t. She is a lady and she deserves to be treated with respect.” Derek replies with a forced upon smirk. He needs to be strong. As the pseudo Alpha at school, he has to be a strength they can lean on, not a useless weakness. A blanket of forced confidence envelops Derek.

“Derek, that is a machine. Like it cannot feel anything. At all.”

“Oh she definitely does not deserve such a queen, Derek,” Boyd teases.

“Thank you, Boyd. Finally, someone with keen eyes of appreciation.”

“Argh, I can’t deal with you guys anymore. Now, come with me while I slow strut down those halls.” Erica puts her hands through both of their elbows and starts walking towards the school. Listening to their banter eases the need to be a strong perfect leader.

With the warmth of Erica’s hold and Boyd’s silent laugh, Derek feels the facade of bravery fade and replaced with the reassurance of pack. Rather than put up a front, Derek allows himself to slightly loosen up and get lost in their happiness, at least for the moment.

“Why is he even here?”

“Murder is a good look on him. Hahaha!” “Ew that’s nasty! Haha!”

“How could they let some like that in here?”

“Hey, do you think he got any tips to get the crazies?” “Dude!” “Haha, just kidding!”

“Poor Paige…”

“How could he even live with himself?”

Leaning against the emergency door, the warmth starts fizzling away. Despite Erica and Boyd’s presence, the whispers were invading. Each new comment, giggle, and insult kept piling one after another. Shoulder hunched and fists clenched, Derek could hardly stand under the on slaughter. Each taunt replaced the warmth with a chilling cold until it covered every single inch of his body. Soon, Derek felt nothing.

“…rek….Derek,” Erica calls out. “You ok? Don’t listen to them. They’re just a bunch of DUMBASS VULTURES!” Erica finishes off with a shout while glaring at the students around them.

The crowd quiets for a quick second, before the whispers grow in strength.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Derek replies with a bored tone. With eyes glazed, Derek turns his head when he suddenly gets a whiff of … cinnamon? But before he could focus on it, it was gone.

“Right, well what’s your schedule? Because I don’t want to…” Derek feels his concentration slipping away for the rest of the conversation. Soon they went their separate ways for their classes.

Every class was the same. Derek chose the seat furthest to back and everyone scrambled for seats as far away as possible. Derek stretched his arm and people start flinching like he was waving a gun. He was done. Hell, he didn’t even get to begin. With his hands wrapped around his arms, Derek lays down his head on the makeshift pillow. All Derek wanted was to get to the end of the day without any problems.

“…a capital PSYCHO. Like, he seriously tried to kill his whole family in a fire and got his friend killed in the process. I don’t understand why animals like him are even allowed here. Like God! He ---.”

Ah, spoke too soon. Derek feels a burning fire of rage rush up his veins replacing the ice. With a slam of his chair into the desk behind him, Derek focuses on the idiot who was using his painful, plaguing memories for entertainment. Derek moves with a purpose, stalking like a wolf upon its’ prey. His mouth is open in a snarl, his nose flaring in anger, and his eyes screaming murder. With a quick twist of his wrist, Derek grabs Tyler’s shirt and lifts him off the ground.

“You say one more word and I’ll rip your throat out… with my teeth,” Derek sneers as he lets Tyler drop to his feet. As he turns to leave, he feels a soft touch upon his sleeve. Filled with frustration and fury, he shrugs off the hand and turns to glare intensely at the latest nuisance. As he looks up, he noticed the most beautiful, whiskey brown eyes staring at him in awe and happiness. Derek flinches back in shock. It’s been so long since any type of positive emotion was directed at him. The boy has a slight upturned nose and tiny moles across his face, like constellations. But, the most distracting part of this boy was his pink, pouting lips opened into a wide watery smile.

“Der?” the boy questions hesitantly. “ I can’t believe it’s really you! It’s me ---“

“All right, everyone get into your seats. We don’t have all day. My name is Mr. Harris and here is your syllabus for the year. Now no talking or interruption or else I’ll see you in detention. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Mr. Harris,” the class replies. “I’m going to start attendance. Carly Adams?”

“Here.”

As the rest of roll call continues, Derek can barely pay attention. Who was that kid? Why did he call me Der?

“Derek Hale?” He grunts out a response, but all he could focus on the weight of those piercing eyes on him. Yet, these eyes weren’t the eyes of mistrust and disgust that usually surround him. Instead he could almost feel the eyes begging for attention.

Rather disturbed by this new experience, Derek takes in a deep inhale to get a feel for the new kid. Under the heady smell of teenagers and hormones, Derek focuses on the amber-eyed boy’s scent of cinnamon…vanilla? No…it’s…like the Snicker doodles his dad used to make on Christmas morning!

**Home?** A voice deep within Derek asks. It’s almost been a year since he last heard from the wolf. The last time he heard from it was when it howled in agony again and again the day of the fire. Waiting for the pack to answer, but only receiving a deafening silence. Derek almost shot out of his chair in shock.

_What are you talking about?_ Derek questions the wolf. But before he could hear a reply, the heartbeat of the boy next to him spikes up.

“…ah forget it Stilinski?”

“Here, you can just call me Stiles.”

What kind of name is Stiles? It sounds vaguely familiar. When he turns slightly, he notices how the boy pulls out a notebook and starts scribbling away like a madman. Home, huh? Derek silently ponders the significance of his wolf’s first words in months, while gazing at Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy that? I tried to be vague about the reason but still get across that Derek is hated. Should I keep the wolf or does it take aways from the story? Anywaysssss any guesses on how Stiles and Derek met? I have an idea but any insight is appreciated! So comment away!!
> 
> As always kudos and comment are greatly appreciated! Hope you guys enjoyed your New Years!!


	7. Not so perfect meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hand gently combs through his hair as if he was a priceless jewel. While the other hand, wraps firmly, but loosely around his waist, providing a sense of security. An unknown warmth, hotter than the sun but gentler than a feather, steadily spread through out his body. Stiles clenches the shirt in front of him in a death grip. This person was his oasis in the hostile desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so to start off this chapter gets a little heavy. There are trigger warnings so if you're not comfortable, skip to the end of it. Also this chapter has a flashback so it's in italics. This is my first time writing something like this so any feedback if it is too much or too little would greatly help! 
> 
> As always your comments and kudos give me the energy to keep going!
> 
> Here's some interesting information that inspired this chapter:
> 
> The Baba Yaga is a supernatural creature from Slavic folklore. She was known as being both good and bad. A child eating monster but also a guide. Can you guess which side inspired which part?

While planning for the most perfect reunion, Stiles remembers his first meeting with Derek. It was definitely not perfect. Probably the furthest from perfect, but he wouldn’t change a thing.

_“Mom, where are you? Why didn’t you come to pick me up?!” shouts an eight year old Stiles while searching the entire house franticly. Sadly, this hasn’t been the first time his mom has been missing. It’s been happening more and more often recently. First, it was forgetting his lunch. Then, his stories at bedtime and now she wasn’t even picking him up anymore. Stiles did not like this. Not one bit. He wants his old mom back!_

_With honey, brown eyes on the edge of tears and lips quivering, Stiles opens his parents’ bedroom. The room looks as if a tornado tore it apart. The mirror was broken, pillows were shredded to pieces, and all the clothes were thrown everywhere. This wasn’t right. Mommy would never leave a mess. She always said **, ‘** If you don’t clean your room the Baba Yaga will come and take you away, kochie.’ This can’t be mommy. He has to find her. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Stiles looks around for his mom. _

TRIGGER WARNING!! (Unintentional attempted murder, choking) (Look at end of chapter notes for a summary of what happens) TRIGGER WARNING!!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A faint, eerie chant starts to grow in volume from the closet. “ **kill him, Kill Him. KILL HIM!!”** In that instance, Stiles feels every single molecule of oxygen leave his body. His whole body begins to tremor in fear. That didn’t sound like his mom at all. Suddenly, a thought comes to his mind. Oh no! What if the Baba Yaga got her? He has to protect her! Despite the overwhelming fear, Stiles tightly clutches the front of his shirt in two tiny fists and hesitantly moves towards the closet._

_As Stiles turns the closet knob, a click is heard. The chanting stops abruptly. Silence descends onto the room. When the closet door is fully open, Stiles is greeted with a horrifying vision. There is a woman with a ripped white gown curled up in the corner of the closet. She is covered with bleeding scratch marks all over her arms and legs. As she turns her head, Stiles notices that it’s his mom!_

_“Mommy! What’s wrong?” Stiles cries out with tears threatening to pour out. He rushes towards his mom and goes to grab her arm._

_Just as he is about to reach her, Claudia turns her blood shot eyes on Stiles. With her mouth wide open and her face twisted into fury, she screams._

_“You!!!” In a flash, Claudia grabs Stiles by his jacket and throws him across the room. Before he could get up, Claudia climbs on top of him and traps him under her. Her hands encircle Stiles’ neck and she begins squeezing._

_“Give me back my son! You DEMON!!!”_

_Stiles couldn’t believe what was happening. This couldn’t be possible. no no no no No! NO! What’s going on?! This can’t be his mom. It has to be the Baba Yaga. It has to be! His mommy would never hurt him. Never. His visions starts to blur and white spots begin flashing. Tears streak past his face like a waterfall. While gasping for even a breath of air, Stiles squeezes Claudia’s wrist and begs for his mom to come back._

_“om…mmmo…om” **help me! Please mom! Mommy! Save me!** Stiles pleads with a raspy voice. This couldn’t be happening! Mom gave him kisses where he got hurt, she scared away the monsters at night, she…she. Stiles felt an overwhelming sorrow burn through him. As if it was burning him alive. Mom! Mom! MOOMMY! Stiles screamed and screamed, but she didn’t come. _

_Drool mixed with tears cascaded down his cheeks, pooling like blood on the floor. His breath matched that of a fish out of water. Hah… hah……hah… Just as everything turns black, Stiles feels the warmth of his dad’s hugs and the determined eyes of his mom shouting, ‘Fight, Stiles! With a sudden shot of adrenaline, Stiles struggles turn more violent. His body starts trashing and jerking at every direction possible. This was NOT his mom! His nails pierce the forearms of the Baba Yaga, blood gushes down her hand. Rather than loosen, Claudia tightens her hold and moves closer to Stiles’ ear._

_“Don’t worry, baby. Mommy’s here. It will all be over soon. I’ll get you right out, my sweet sweet kochie,” Claudia whispers in a honey soft voice._

_In a fit of terror and frenzy, Stiles hand shoots out and drags his hands across her face in desperate horror. Blood starts to spurt out rapidly down Claudia’s face from the large scratch stretching from her forehead to her cheek. Claudia jerks back in shock._

_In a moment of crystal clear clarity, Stiles feels all the confusion and fear melt away to be replaced with strength. Mustering up all the energy left in his wrecked, choked up frail eight-year-old boy, Stiles pushes the Baba Yaga. The abrupt force of the push startles Claudia causing her to slip. As she falls, she hits her forehead against the bedpost._

_Leaning against the bedpost, Claudia feels as if the heavy fog crushing her brain finally lifted. However, when she looks up, all she sees is the petrified eyes of her sweet little kochie. With a strained groan, Claudia reaches out towards Stiles._

_“S-Stiles?...k-kochie…You ok?” Claudia barely stutters out._

_Listening to her voice, Stiles sits completely still like a deer in headlights. While inhaling big gulps of air, Stiles comes to daunting conclusion. That wasn’t the Baba Yaga._

_Claudia attempts to crawl closer to Stiles. She’s never seen her baby so frightened. All she wanted to do was envelope him in her arms and promise safety._

_Unfortunately, all Stiles could focus on blood flowing down her forehead like water and the throbbing of his throat. Stiles stays frozen. But, one look at Claudia leaning towards him, awakens his fight or flight instincts. In the next second, Stiles scrambles up and races down the stairs faster than if the real Baba Yaga was chasing him._

TRIGGER ENDED!! (Unintentional attempted murder, choking) (Look at end of chapter notes for summary of what happens) TRIGGER ENDED!!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With his heart up in his throat, Stiles runs without any regards to his surroundings. He sprints out the house, through the backyard and towards the forest._

_His heart pounds against his ribs fighting to escape. His breath is uneven and choppy. He could feel his arms and legs screaming in pain and exhaustion. Yet, he still clambers for escape despite slipping multiple times. His knees are bleeding through his jeans and his hands are a mixture of dirt, twigs and blood. But, he keeps going. He had to keep going. Too many thoughts rush around his mind. His mom tried to hurt him. But she stopped and then he hurt her!_

_“ARGHHH!!!!”_

_Stiles mind was all jumbled up. He couldn’t think straight; everything was a mess of fear and confusion._

_Just when he was on the brink of crumbling, he hits something. Arms hold onto his shoulders. Mom! She’s back! Stiles felt as if a million ants were crawling all over his body. Every time he crushed some off, hundreds more took their spot. There was no escape! He was trapped. Using every ounce of strength remaining, Stiles lets out a blood-curdling scream filled with dread and fright._

_“ARGHHHHhhhhhh!!” With his eyes clenched tight, Stiles starts to swing his fist in uncontrollable hysteria. Tears flood down his face in an unquantifiable volume. Despite his struggle, the exhaustion from this devastating nightmare catches up to him. His fists tremble in fatigue and his shoulder begin to shake._

_The body doesn’t move. It doesn’t try to squeeze the life out of him again. Unexpectedly, the hands like a cage around his shoulders shift positions. One hand gently combs through his hair as if he was a priceless jewel. While the other hand, wraps firmly, but loosely around his waist, providing a sense of security. An unknown warmth, hotter than the sun but gentler than a feather, steadily spread through out his body. Stiles clenches the shirt in front of him in a death grip. This person was his oasis in the hostile desert. Stiles releases all his frustrations and fears onto this warm body in front of him._

_As the tears slow down to a trickle, Stiles feels his throat tighten up and takes short, shallow breaths. However, before the panic can set in again, a quiet, soothing voice reaches him._

_“Hey, shhhhh. You’re okay. I’m here. I’m here. You’re okay. Breathe with me. Just follow me. Inhale 1,2,3 Exhale 1,2,3.” He kept repeating those words over and over. After following the instruction, Stiles regains his breath step by step. As soon as his breathing returns to normal, Stiles feels his savior trying to move back. NO! Stiles hurriedly tugs him back towards himself._

_“Don’t leave me,” Stiles begs. When he turns his big, watery eyes up at his savior, he meets the most beautiful pair of eyes. They are like a mix of sapphires and emeralds with hints of gold. The owner of those gorgeous eyes is a dark-haired boy with olive toned skin. He barely looks a year or two older than Stiles._

_“I’m not going anywhere, kid.” The boy replies with a sweet, but nervous smile. Stiles was wrong. His eyes were not most beautiful things he’s seen. No, it was this boy’s smile with the most adorable bunny teeth. Hehe._

_Listening to the boy drains the last bit of tension remaining inside of his body._

_“I’m Stiles and I am eight-years-old, not a kid.” Stiles answers with forced bravery._

_“Haha, well Stiles. I’m Derek and since I’m 9 you’re still a kid to me. But, seriously are you ok?” Derek questions with genuine concern and tenderness._

_In an instance, all the memories of this afternoon come rushing back. Stiles body starts to shake._

_Stiles whimpers out a feeble “No.” Before fear and sadness can run havoc on his body, Derek tightens his hold._

_“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t know what happened but it’s going to be ok, Stiles. Who are your parents? Maybe they can help.” As soon as the word parents leave Derek’s mouth, Stiles struggles away frantically._

_“No no no let me go! Let me go!”_

_Derek clamps his hands down on Stiles’ shoulders and tries to comfort him._

_“Ok, ok. No parents. Just us.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah, now calm down. Let’s go sit down on that log over there.” Derek then holds out his hand. While looking at Derek’s hand, Stiles is reminded of how his parents would extend their hand to Stiles during a thunderstorm to sleep in their bed. After releasing a deep breath, Stiles nods slightly and holds onto Derek’s hand._

_Hand in hand, both boys walk to the log and sit down. Derek looks around his pocket and pulls out a half opened Reece’s chocolate packet._

_“Here, you look like you need it.”_

_Coincidently, Stiles stomach lets out a loud rumble at the exact moment. Stiles whole face turns fire truck red. But, his hunger wins over his embarrassment. Derek laughs and unwraps the Reece’s. After taking the chocolate, Stiles splits it in half and gives it to Derek._

_“mm…mom_ _said it’s always polite to share and…thanks.” Stiles whispers out._

_Derek couldn’t help but be charmed by this boy. He looked as if he fought death and barely escaped. Yet, he was still so strong and caring._

_“Thanks, Stiles.”_

_Stiles simply smiled gently and focused on eating. As soon as he finished eating, he felt all the adrenaline of the day leave and was left exhausted. The speed of his blinks gradually slowed until they closed fully. His body leaned against Derek’s. With his head on Derek's shoulder, Stiles fell into a deeper slumber than Sleeping Beauty._

_The next thing Stiles knew, he was wrapped tightly in his dad’s arms and Derek was waving goodbye._

Recounting their first meeting leaves a bittersweet smile on Stiles’ face. Although it was a heart-wrenching beginning, there wasn’t a single thing Stiles would change. It was definitely not a perfect. But it was _their_ first meeting, making it perfect anyway. Stiles lets out dreamy sigh. This time it was going to be even more per-

RIING!

Stiles head shots up from where he was presently doodling D.H plus S.S in hearts. The class was already over! Oh no, he was too busy thinking about Derek that he didn’t even have a concrete plan, yet. Curse you distracting green-eyed Adonis! Stiles shakes his fist in the air. Suddenly, remembering that the same Adonis is sitting next to him, Stiles quickly pulls his fist down and turns. Only to find an empty seat.

Hmm, well that’s actually better. He has time to actually think up a plan now. Because no plan means no perfect reunion, which means no Derek. No Derek means no white picket fence, 2.5 children and a DOG! Oh a golden retrieve. No, a German shepherd!

“Mr. Stilinski?” Mr. Harris interrupts Stiles daydreams.

“Oh Hey! You’re still here. I mean I’m still here, but um… I’m gonna go now. Byeee!” Stiles grabs his bag and hightails it out of the classroom. Once he is outside he brings out the schedule for the day. Let’s see, oh it’s lunch. Yes! Oh, I hope they have chicken nuggets, my one true love! I mean second! Second true love after Derek of course. Softly chuckling to himself, Stiles heads to the cafeteria. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Summary: Claudia is having a psychotic break and she starts to hallucinate. Stiles finds her in the closet hurt and when he tries to help, she attacks him. She chokes Stiles because she believes that he is a demon and must be killed to save her son. Stiles fights back thinking she is the Baba Yaga and she hits her head hard on a bedpost, breaking her out of her psychotic break. (Don't know if that is very medically accurate, sorry!! Apparently bedpost are that powerful ok? I'm just gonna roll with it). She reaches for Stiles, but he freaks out that the person who hurt him is his mother and that he just hurt his mom. So he panics and runs to the woods.
> 
> Hope everyone made it out alright? And I told you right? Angst with some nice little fluff. What parts did you like or didn't like? Dylan inspired that chicken nuggets part, have you guys seen the video i'm talking about? If not let me know i'll add the link, he is adorable!
> 
> IS everyone dying for them to have a proper conversation!!! I know I am, but a slow burn is a slow burn for a reason.
> 
> Any recommendations on how their first actual reunion should go?!


	8. Scotty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you just say?!... Wait a minute… Stilinski?!!” Jackson’s mouth opens up in shock. Jackson remembers that ball of fiery rage without an inch of self-preservation. His hand subconsciously moves towards his nose.
> 
> “Aww you remembered! Missed me, Jackson?” Stiles questions while moving closer until they were eye to eye. The two boys stood inches apart while glaring intently at each other.
> 
> “Oh the UST is strong in here. Lydia you might have to keep an eye on your boy here,” the Hawaiian boy points out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thanks so much for over 50 Kudos! They mean a lot and motivate me to keep going. So to take away from the angst of last chapter, I thought a nice cute chapter was needed.
> 
> ENJOY!

After grabbing his lunch, Stiles enters the cafeteria. It looked like a scene straight out of Mean Girls. Each clique gathered like groups of animals around the watering hole. And sitting in the center were the kings of the jungle laughing like they heard the world’s funniest joke. Looking down on the glob on his tray, which most definitely was not chicken nuggets, Stiles pondered the most important decision of his high school career.

Where was he going to sit?

Letting out a sigh, Stiles starts to scan the sea for any familiar faces. He couldn’t find Lydia or Allison anywhere. Just when he was about to give up, he saw something that he would never forget. Not in a million years. Hunched over in a table was a crooked jaw that shaped most of his childhood. 

Without an ounce of hesitation, Stiles vaults over to the boy.

“SCOOOOTTYYYYY!!!!” Stiles shouts while racing towards the boy. Large, chocolate brown eyes widen in alarm, just before he is enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

The only thought running through Scott’s mind was what the heck was going on? Here he was eating alone again, when suddenly someone yells his name with so much excitement that he hadn’t heard in years. Overwhelmed with both the voice and lack of air from the hug, Scott pushes back the body presently trying to kill him. Scott opens his mouth to give this individual a firm talking to on personal space when he locks eyes with familiar honey brown eyes and a slight upturned nose. Scott rubs his eyes in disbelief.

“STILES?!?! Is that really you?!”

“Ahhh Scotty, my boy! How I missed you so!” Stiles resumes squeezing the life out of Scott. But this time, Scott returns the favor double fold. Laughter and tears fill the atmosphere. Last time Scott saw Stiles was the day before he went to his dad’s for the summer. When he came back, Stiles was gone and all he was left with was a letter.

“Ahem. Are you going to be done anytime soon?” A voice interrupts the reunion.

Both boys turn their heads while still firmly interlocked. Lydia was standing if her arms crossed and a slight smirk upon her face. Allison was standing next to her barely holding back her laughter.

“Aww you made them stop Lydia. They were so cute.” Both boys tilted their heads at the same time like puppies.

“Huh?” They replied simultaneously.

“Well, we were going to take you to our table, but it looks like you’re busy.” Lydia answers and begins to turn away.

“Wait!” Stiles calls out. “We’re coming! Right, Scotty?”

“Ah, yeah.” Scott says with a dazed look on his face. But, reality quickly catches up and Scott whispers to Stiles in alarm while walking behind the girls. 

“Stiles! That’s Lydia and and ALLISON! We’re sitting with THEM?! Oh god, I lost it! First, I imagine Stiles and now Allison and I are eating together. Nope, not possible.” Scoot starts to shake his head violently. Stiles laughs heartily in response.

“Scott, this is real. I’m real. I just moved back last week, I was gonna surprise you but apparently you guys were visiting family? I just can’t believe you’re the same adorable Scott McCall that I remember. I missed you!!” Stiles pulls Scott’s cheeks in happiness.

Scott lets out the dopiest smile and replies, “ I missed you, too!”

Before they could catch up on their years apart, they reached the table. As they were about to take a seat, a blonde haired, blue-eyed. all-star American boy slams his tray on the table.

“What are you losers doing here?! Did you get lost? I’ll show you out.” The boy snarls out while cracking his knuckles.

“Jackson, I invited them. Now can you relax with the alpha male posturing?”

“What?! Seriously Lydia, these freaks? One can barely breathe and I don’t even know what the other one is.”

“Oh Jacky boy, still haven’t changed huh? This maybe really complicated but I’ll try to simplify it. We… are… human...beings. Was that too fast?” Stiles replies with a cocky smile. A handsome, tan Hawaiian boy next to Jackson lets out a slight chuckle.

“What did you just say?!... Wait a minute… Stilinski?!!” Jackson’s mouth opens up in shock. Jackson remembers that ball of fiery rage without an inch of self-preservation. His hand subconsciously moves towards his nose. 

“Aww you remembered! Missed me, Jackson?” Stiles questions while moving closer until they were eye to eye. The two boys stood inches apart while glaring intently at each other.

“Oh the UST is strong in here. Lydia you might have to keep an eye on your boy here,” the Hawaiian boy points out.

“Hmm, I might enjoy the show as long as I’m included of course,” replies Lydia with her face in her hands and a smile on her face.

Both boys jerk apart and turn towards Lydia with faced red like a fire hydrant.

“Oh HELL NO!” “Eww gross!” Both boys splutter out frantically denying the claims. The whole table laughs at their reaction. The initial tension of the table is slowly replaced with amusement and happiness.

“Don’t even think about sitting next to me, Stilinski!” Jackson glares at Stiles halfheartedly before moving next to Lydia.

“Not even in your dreams, Whittemore!” Stiles sticks out his tongue and goes to sit between Allison and Scott. 

“It’s been a while since someone got Jackson that red. I’m Danny, his more well-mannered best friend,” Danny introduces himself to Stiles with a bright dimpled smile.

“Stiles I am. I mean I Stiles am. Argh I mean, my name is Stiles.” The cute dimpled smile completely flustered him. Way to go, Stiles. Where is a hole to bury one’s head when you need one?

“Stiles? That’s unique...”

“Haha, you’re definitely the well-mannered one. My original name is Polish and filled with all the letters of the alphabet, so Stiles was born.”

“Polish huh? Can’t be harder than Latin. Tell me.” Lydia demands.

“Sorry my Strawberry Blonde Goddess, but that is a secret, I am taking to the grave.”

“Stop flirting with my girl, Stilinski.” Jackson threatens while wrapping his arms around Lydia.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Jackson. My admiration for the great Lydia Martin is purely platonic.” 

“Were they always like this?” Allison asks Scott who was looking like a fish out of water as the conversation flowed around the table.

“Me? You’re talking to me? I mean Oh ah. Yeah. Stiles is always a like that. Has a motor mouth, but loyal to a fault. He would do anything for his friends. And Jackson is well Jackson.” Scott replies with a sheepish grin. 

Just looking at Allison’s face was like a getting a jump-start to his heart. The pounding was getting faster and faster. Other than giving her a pen last year, this was the their first real conversation. Scott could feel the sweat building under his armpits and the blush rising on his cheeks. Oh no, she has dimples! Poof! There goes every single thought in his brain. Just before he could become a bubbling mess, a warm hand clams on his shoulder.

“Aww, Scotty! Thanks buddy! But, I’ll have you know Allison. This guy here has a heart of gold. Like he would be the good moral main protagonist of any TV. Shows that’s how awesome he is.” Stiles sends a tiny wink towards Scott. 

Scott thought Stiles didn’t see those little heart eyes being sent towards Allison. Well, don’t you worry Scotty, your buddy Stiles got this. The rest of lunch flew by. There were some tense moments, but as time went by they began to smooth out. 

However, on the opposite end of the cafeteria trouble was brewing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's cuter than our two adorable besties? Also, was I the only who noticed the UST between Stiles and Jackson? Just me ok? Lol Once again thanks so much for the kudos and comments. 
> 
> What do you think the trouble is? Bwhahahaha *evil laugh*  
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	9. Paige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Paige? Paige?” Derek cries out desperately. He brushes the hair from her forehead and pleads for her to answer.
> 
> “……Derek….what….ah….it…………hurts” Paige whimpers out. Her normal rosy complexion was completely washed out. Tears cascaded down from her warm chocolate brown eyes, her mouth was open in a grimace and her face was convulsed in unimaginable pain.
> 
> Derek felt as if someone just ripped out his heart.
> 
> “It’s ok. It’s all gonna be okay. Okay? Nothing is going to happen to you.” Derek tries to reassure her desperately. While cradling her face, dark blue veins start to appear across his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Been a while. I had to rethink my whole story because I wanted to add more things. ARHHH it was supoose to be a cute story now its full of angst. But dont worry there will be plenty of fluff.
> 
> Thank so much for the kudos and comments. As always your appreciation and insight is always helpful and keeps me motivated!!!
> 
> There is a death scene this chapter so skip the italics flashback if needed!

**Chapter 9: Paige**

The day was barely half over and Derek was exhausted. Rather than stuck in this prison listening to grating teenagers, he could have been doing something actually useful like patrolling. Instead he was going to lunch like everything is normal when each second away from his family was another second his family could be in danger. With his head low, Derek trudged towards the cafeteria.

Walking into the cafeteria, Derek was greeted with pandemonium. It was chaos of energy with kids laughing, talking and enjoying their hour of freedom. Yet, suddenly as if they were being held at gunpoint, the entire cafeteria comes to an abrupt stop. Pin drop silence descends upon the room. Each student freezes in wariness of Derek’s actions, some huddle into groups, others move back in fear, but not a single one takes their eyes off him. As their stares pierce his skin like knifes, Derek spots his pack sitting near the exit.

Derek raises his head in fake bravado and moves towards his pack with careful, but confident steps. Noticing that his attention shifted to somewhere in the back of the room, the cafeteria slowly came awake. Hesitant whispers returned to norm and a lightness returned to the atmosphere.

As Derek approached the table, he noticed that Isaac was sitting in front of Erica and Boyd. Closer inspection of the blonde haired boy showed the faint line of sweat upon his forehead and the slight tremor of his right hand hidden under the table. His pleasant lemon scent was soured with anxiety. Without a second thought, Derek places his palm on the back of Isaac’s neck before sitting down next to him. The tension instantly drains from Isaac’s body, his head bows down in relief.

“Thanks, Derek.” Isaacs says while slightly turning his head towards Derek.

“No problem, Iz. What happened? Was the weekend rough? He didn’t do anything right?!” Derek’s concern and agitation grew with each question. He could feels his claws begging to come out and destroy anything that was a threat to his pack.

Isaac lets out a silent laugh and leans back on the hand acting as an anchor.

“After what you and Laura threatened to do to him. Hah. I’m surprised he can even talk to me without shitting his pants. But, no it’s not him. Its just Cameron’s anniversary is coming up and the full moon is not helping a bit. I keep feeling as if I’m burning up.”

Erica and Boyd lean in apprehension. Erica places a hand over Isaac’s and gives it a reassuring squeezing.

“We’re hear for you Isaac. Whatever you need we’ll do it.” Boyd gives a reassuring nod while gazing at Isaac with warmth. Erica suddenly shoots up in excitement.

“Oh! We can have a pack night It’s been forever! Oh hush Derek, I can feel your eyebrows from here one school day bonding session is not going to hurt. Pleaaaassee.” Erica turns to Derek with big puppy dog eyes and her lips jutted out in a pout. Isaac also turns his head. Now it was two adorable blonde puppies.

Derek simply sighs and shakes his head in defeat.

“Alright, but as long as everyone finishes all their work or else Laura is going to kill me.” Listening to his response, the whole pack perks up in happiness.

“Oh and Isaac?”

“Yeah, Derek?”

“That burning sensation, there is a werewolf terminology for it.”

“Really? What is it?” Isaac tilts his head in curiosity.

“Hipster nesting or maybe drowning by scarfs?” Derek places his thumb and index finger on his chin while pretending to be in deep thought. The table erupts in laughter. Isaac turns bright red and starts to stammer a reply. He shoves Derek with his shoulder in retaliation. Erica is banging her fist on the table, with tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Even Boyd’s shoulders shake in barely concealed amusement.

Nothing lasts forever. Every day turns to night, laughter into tears, light to darkness. Just as one starts to relax, demons rise and drag one to the pits of hell. These demons care not for your happiness or that one moment of salvation. They take that moment of security and break its legs, leaving you stranded and alone.

Euphoria filled the table, as tension of the day drain from the pack. All of a sudden, a black projectile rushes towards. Within seconds the objects hits Derek straight on the head. In an instance the light is gone. All can feel is a light pink liquid flowing down his face like a waterfall. His hands are coated in the pink substance. In the back of his head, he has vague recollection that it was strawberry milk. However, the instant Derek gazed at his red soaked hands his was teleported back to the worst day of his entire life.

_Derek was frantically pounding on the barrier. He claws and punches the mountain ash barrier in frustration and fear. The cries of his pack keep resounding in his ears. Little Ava crying for her Daddy. His mom howls losing in power and slowing in occurrence. His dad whispering sweet nothings to Cora and Nate. The rest of his pack sobbing and wailing in agony and fear. Screaming for salvation, any salvation._

_Derek starts banging his head anguish against the barrier for his uselessness. Blood begins to steep down his face, but all Derek could focus on was that this was all his fault. All his fault! Derek’s tormented screams fill the forest, rousing every single creature with a haunting sadness. He begs every god, goddess, deity, anyone at all to help his family. His calls of assistance are ignored. Falling on his knees, Derek howls with all his might throat burning with tears and pain. No one answers._

_Someone help me! Please! Please!_

_With bleeding tears, Derek watches as his family, his pack, his solace is being burst to a crisp._

_“Derek? Oh my god Derek!? What’s going on?”_

_Just as if all his prayers were materialized into this angelic form, Derek lifts his head to see Paige rushing towards him. Like a man lost at sea for months who finally sees a rescue boat, Derek feels the fading hope start to burn brightly. His eyes relight with the possibility of saving his family._

_Paige reaches Derek and kneels in front of him. She frantically touches his face shoulders in need of immediate reassurance. In her haste, she doesn’t notice her shoe breaking a line of ash surrounding the house. The barrier was down._

_Derek felt as if this was a mirage. This was a false hope to a truly hopeless situation, a way to hammer in the final nail. However, even if this was a deal with the Devil, Derek would gladly take it to save his family._

_“p…Paige? You’re here? Oh god really here?” Derek reaches her with a trembling arm._

_“What’s going on Derek? You had a weird call and rushed out of school and now your house is burning! Did you call the cops? God oh my god! I.. I ..” Paige’s eyes fill with tears and she cups Derek’s face with such tender care._

_Derek gently shakes his head and tries to push himself up before collapsing back on his knees._

_“Paige please help me! Please! I need you to break that circle! Hurry! Please! Stop looking at me and BREAK THAT LINE!!!” Derek shoves Paige towards the barrier in panic._

_“I.. what? Derek? You’re not making any sense? What line? What’s going on?” Paige questions with equal panic. But looking at the desperation in Derek’s eyes, Paige ignores everything else and focuses on finding the line. Her eyes widen in recognition._

_“Oh! Derek is that it?!” Paige moves toward the line in rushed determination. Derek lets out a sigh of relief and begins to smile. Yet, when he looks up at the house, he sees a black monstrosity speeding up toward the line. It was at least 6 feet tall, pitch black, and mouth open is a furious snarl._

_“Wait, Paige DON’T!” Derek scream in warning. Right before touching the line, Paige turns toward Derek._

_“Whaaaaaaaaaaa” Before she could even finish her question, the beast shot right out the barrier and straight to Paige. With a single swipe, the beast slashed across Paige’s stomach and slammed her against a tree. A mighty roar was released. With ferocious gleaming red eyes, the beast ran to Derek. As it came closer, Derek could feel his pumping in hyper drive. It raised its claws, but before it could connect its nose twitches in interest. It lowers its claws and move to scent Derek. With a huff of its snout, it circles around Derek before losing interest and leaving._

_As soon as it disappears behind the tree lines, Derek scrambles toward Paige in haste. He trips just before reaching her. Crawling to her side, Derek gathers Paige and cradles her in his lap. He glances down and all he can see is red. Red everywhere and the smell of iron coating his every breathe. Her torso is ripped to shreds with intestines almost spilling out. Derek heaves at the carnage in front of him. Shaking hands cover her torso to at least keep her whole._

_“Paige? Paige?” Derek cries out desperately. He brushes the hair from her forehead and pleads for her to answer._

_“……Derek….what….ah….it…………hurts” Paige whimpers out. Her normal rosy complexion was completely washed out. Tears cascaded down from her warm chocolate brown eyes, her mouth was open in a grimace and her face was convulsed in unimaginable pain._

_Derek felt as if someone just ripped out his heart._

_“It’s ok. It’s all gonna be okay. Okay? Nothing is going to happen to you.” Derek tries to reassure her desperately. While cradling her face, dark blue veins start to appear across his hands._

_Paige felt like she could breathe for the first time since she followed Derek. She glances down at the grotesque image of her body sliced to piece. An overwhelming horror rises like a tide inside her. No no no no no no!!!! Her fingers clench Derek’s wrist in a death grip._

_“ No no NO! oh god! I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die!! Noo Derek! Save me please! Please. I don’t want to die! I DON’T wanna DIE!” Paige bellows out hysterically. She claws at Derek’s arm leaving bleeding scratches in her desperation. She just wanted to make sure Derek was ok, that doesn’t mean she wanted to die for it. She never got a first kiss, play at Carnegie Mellon, or get married. She was left with a mountain of regrets as always with young taken before their prime._

_“NO! you will be fine Paige. Listen to me! You’re going to get through this. Just give me a second, my mom can help you.” Derek implores Paige. Just as he starts to rise, the pain descends in unrelenting waves. Paige felt agonizing pain like being lit on fire spread through out her body. White spots filled her vision. She could barely hear Derek’s voice, like her ears were stuffed with cotton. With the last of her energy, her blood soaked hands gentle cup Derek’s face._

_“I love y….” The light snuffs out of her eyes in an instant. Her arm crashes down. The warm of her skin is slowly replaced with ice._

_“Paige? Paige? Please wake up! Pleeeaassseeeee! Noooooo!” Derek clutches her to his body in iron grip hold with blood-drenched fingers. He lets out a blood-curdling scream._

_When will this nightmare end?_

“How could you be happily laughing while Paige will never get to? You murder!” The assailant shouts out while clenching her fists in fear and uncontrollable anger. Her friend grabs her shoulder and gives her a restraining squeeze.

“Don’t, Heather. You know he didn’t kill her.” She tries to pull Heather away from possible danger. Heather shrugs off her friend’s hand.

“If she didn’t go after him, she would still be here. Instead she’s dead and he’s alive!” Heather ends with gut-wrenching sob. Her friend pulls her close.

“Yeah! Now he surrounded by a bunch of freaks and losers. Whatcha trying to do Derek? Make a future murder’s club?” A masculine interrupts with a nasally voice.

The insult towards his pack breaks Derek out of his frozen state. In an instance, Derek is out of his seat and grabs Matt by his shirt. This actually pervert had it out for Derek ever since he broke Matt’s camera for taking shady pictures of Laura. Without a second thought, Derek flings Matt against the wall. Matt crashes against the wall at high speed and collapses immediately.

Derek rolls his shoulders and turns to glare with burning fire in his eyes.

“I don’t give a FUCK what you say about me. But if any of you mess with my friends, I will personally show you if the rumors are true.” Derek addresses the entire cafeteria in deathly chilling voice, making sure to connect with as many eyes as possible. Then he swiftly turns and starts heading for the exit. The rest of the pack hurry to follow. Every single person in that cafeteria held their breath until the sound of the door closing echoed through the room.

The thought racing through everyone’s mind was “What just happen?”.

The Sheriff was just finishing up the shift for the night when the phone rings.

“Hello, Beacon Hills Sheriff Department.”

“Hey Sheriff, It’s Parrish. We got a possible 10-54 in the forest.”

“Got it, I’m coming in. See you in 20.”

A dead body? The Sheriff wonders while getting ready to head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeyyyyy you guys made it! What you think?
> 
> Any ideas on who the beast is? Tell me what you think in the comments and as always kudos are appreciated.
> 
> For those who didn't read the flashback:  
> Derek is pounding against the mountain ash barrier. Paige accidently breaks the line, but Derek doesn't know. When she goes to break the line like Derek tells her to do, a giant werewolf slices her while leaving Derek alone before leaving. Paige dies due to blood lose filled with regret while held in Derek's hands.


	10. Stories and more Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok, Derek Hale king of high school as a sophomore. Play boy extraordinaire. One day he leaves school early and most of his family dies in a house fire and a dead body allegedly killed by a mountain lion is found in his arms. Now he’s some bad boy wanna be with a tacky leather jacket gang.” Stiles open his mouth with a thousand questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys you hanging on? i know you all are waiting for the roooommance, but I'm still setting everything up. But down worry we are going to start to speed up from this chapter on! Enjoy!
> 
> As always your comments and kudos keep me going so thanks for the support!

Stiles glances to the back of the cafeteria where the sudden commotion is happening. A crowd of students acts like a wall hiding the shouting and yelling. Suddenly, a kid goes flying towards the back wall. People should not be capable of just hurtling someone like a baseball. Stiles mouth opens wide open as he gawks at the scene unfolding. A familiar muscular leather clad back is seen prowling towards the exit. Three leather clad ducklings scramble after him.

“Derek?” Stiles silently whispers to himself.

“Damn! Did Hale just throw that loser like nothing? Hah! We totally need him for lacrosse this year.” Jackson spoke with eyes widening in admiration. Danny nudges him in the ribs while shaking his head in half hearted disappointment.

“Are you serious, Jackson? He should be locked up! How could he just throw a kid like that? I can’t believe they let him back rather than get him some help.” Allison exclaimed with a disgusted twist of her lips.

“Please, Allison. You’re just sore that your Aunt fucked an underage kid.” Jackson retorted while crossing his arms in contempt. Allison stands up and slams both palms on the table.

“God! Can you get anymore messed up? He fricken stalked my Aunt until she had to leave town. Don’t go mixing up your sick fantasies with reality.”

“Ok you two settle down. This shit is so last year. Who care about some pyscho that burned this house down? We need to start planning for homecoming.” Lydia flipped her hair and glared at the two into submission. With a huff both Allison and Jackson quieted down after a final visual showdown.

Stiles feels as if a thousands stories are fighting for his attention. A young Derek, warm summer days filled with laughter and safety. A violent, leather jacket wearing boy lifting and throwing people without an ounce of remorse. A psycho who burns his family. A hazel-green eyed prince who protected him from his fears. There was no making sense of this situation. What if this wasn’t his Derek anymore? The fear crept up his body faster than Venom on Spiderman. He could feel the beginning of a panic attack starting.

As he feels his throat close up and oxygen start to get blocked, a warm palm wraps around his clenched fist.

“Stiles? You ok? You look really pale.” Scott questions with concern swimming in his eyes. He leans closer and squeezes Stiles fist in reassurance. Looking at Scott’s calm and caring expression, slows down Stiles’ anxiety. Taking a deep breath, Stiles returns the squeeze with a grateful smile.

Right, there was no need panic when one didn’t have all the details. Jumping to conclusions always hurts someone in the end. He remembers the haunted look his mom wore when he ran away from her. He can decide on what to do after he understands the complete situation. Time to gather some clues. Channeling his inner Sheriff, Stiles pulls out a pleasant smile and shifts closer to the table.

“Okay, what just happened? Some dude threw another dude like he was the Hulk and now your talking about fires? Aunts? A secret cult of vampires? Am I getting close?” Stiles questions them while keeping the atmosphere light.

Lydia rolls her eyes in annoyance.

“Alright, I’m going to give you the sparknotes version, but after this I don’t want to here anything other than what color comb my campaign should be, got it?” Lydia arches her eyebrow in challenge, daring Stiles to contradict. Stiles nods his head faster than a bobble head.

“Ok, Derek Hale king of high school as a sophomore. Play boy extraordinaire. One day he leaves school early and most of his family dies in a house fire and a dead body allegedly killed by a mountain lion is found in his arms. Now he’s some bad boy wanna be with a tacky leather jacket gang.” Stiles open his mouth with a thousand questions.

Lydia lifts her finger up is a shush manner.

“Nope, now baby pink and jasmine white or icy blue with purple undertones.” Understanding that the rest of the discussion will be left unanswered, Stiles covers his curiosity and anxiety with enthusiasm.

“You would look gorgeous in either my strawberry haired goddess. And I am not just saying that because I have no clue what your talking about. Because pink and blue are like um…woah…right Scott?” Stiles turns to Scott for assistance.

“Ah yeah, pink is um…good?” Scott replies with a slight shrug. Allison laughs at his adorable confusion. Rest of lunch was spent talking about homecoming, but in the back of his head Stiles was been constanly bombarded with questions. He was left with even more questions after Lydia’s summary. Mild panic starts to rise up with doubts, but Stiles pushes them down. Now was not the time to have a melt down, heck he didn’t even talk to Derek yet.

Before he knew it, he was at home waiting for his dad to come back home. The sound of his phone ringing breaks him out of his thoughts.

“Heeeyy Daddio, where are you? You better not be out late to avoide your very healthy dinner prepared by yours truly.”

“You didn’t get pizza?”

“Of course, I got pizza dad. I’m not crazy to cook after my hell of a first day. But, I got you a chicken salad.” Stiles beams a smile across the phone.

“Haaa….only you stiles would go to a pizza place to get me a salad. But never mind that, I’m gonna be later than I thought today.”

“Does this have anything to do with the possible 10-54 in the forest that I have absolutely no idea about?” Stiles teases through the phone.

“How? Wait…nope. I don’t even want to know. If I see even a single mole in the woods that school is the only thing you’ll be seeing till college. Got it?”

“Mole, school, college, got it! See ya dad! I mean in the morning! Like duh hahaha ok byeee!!” Stiles hangs up in a hurry. Before the call even fully cuts off, Stiles is already dialing another number.

“Scooottttyyy!!! Guess what?!”

“…Stiles is that ….you?” A yawn could be heard between words.

“Did you not save my number Scotty? Oh we are going to have words about that. Buuuut not now. There’s a body in the woods!!”

“ah… that’s bad?”

“NO! that’s awesome!... I mean bad for the person yes but hello mystery! It’s time to make my mark in Beacon Hills Scott. I’ll be there in 10.”

“Wait! Stiles … and he hung up on me.” Despite the abruptness of the call and creepiness of looking for a body in the woods at night, Scott could not help letting out a smile of excitement. Ever since Stiles left, Scott was treated even more as an outcast with a divorced mom and asthma. At least with Stiles, he had a friend to share the loneliness with.

Scott didn’t know what was going to happen, but with Stiles next to him, he wasn’t afraid. Letting out a quiet laugh, Scott got out of bed and started to get ready for a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a million a questions on what's going on with Derek ( enter evil laugh mwhahaha)  
> Anywaaayss what do you think? Ready for some action to begin? Should I finally let those two meet? you know who i'm talking about. I might change my mind if you guysss reallly want it.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Stay safe!


	11. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Scott? Scott! Get up! Let’s go. I think I heard something.” Stiles runs to Scott and grabs his arm. He starts to pull him back when piercing red eyes peer above the bushes. It looked bigger than any bear Stiles ever heard of. Its mouth was wide open filled with glistening white fangs bigger than his fingers. There was no emotion in those eyes, only an unrelenting blood lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Ready for some action?! This is my first time writing any action scenes. What do you think? Were you able to visualize it? Any tips? 
> 
> Once again thanks so much for the reading and the kudos are always appreciated! Hit me in the comments section for any feed back or opinions!

A soft tap against the window echoes in the silent night. Scott creeps toward the window to look for the source of the sound. After lifting up the window, he peers into the darkness. Standing with a pile of pebbles in one hand and a flashlight is Stiles with a giant smile on his face. After dropping the rocks, Stiles puts a finger to his lips. Then, he signals his head towards the woods and disappears behind the trees. A loud snap is heard in his wake.

He tells me to be quiet and wakes the whole forest in the process. Scott shakes his head is amusement. After making sure that his mom is completely knocked out, Scott sneaks out the house to meet Stiles. As he enters the woods, a shiver travels down his back. The woods are oddly quiet tonight. No owls hooting, no annoying insects chirping, just silence. Surrounded in darkness and stillness. The whole forest seemed to be in enshrouded in mourning.

“Stiles?” Scott whispers into the dark. His voice pitched in anxiety. He looks around frantically, for any sign of his hyperactive friend.

“Stiles, come out. This isn’t funny.”

Silence.

“Seriously? I’m going back. Stiles!” Scott raises his voice while shoving his hands deeper into his jacket pockets. Still no answer. With a huff, Scott turns back annoyed. Just before he could take another step, a hand suddenly clamps on his shoulder. Scott’s heart swiftly drops to his stomach.

“AAaaahhhh!” Scott yelps in fear before quickly turning to punch his attack. As he peaks open his eyes, he sees Stiles bent down wheezing.

“Oh god, I can’t breathe. You trying to kill me Scotty?!”

Scott’s lips upturn in a slight smirk. “Well, you shouldn’t have tried to scare me.”

Stiles tilts his head up while holding his side. The instant both boys made eye contact, laughter filled the quiet forest. As if a bubble of happiness encircling the boys formed separating them from the solemn woods.

After catching his breath, Stiles stands up and goes to hug Scott warmly. It’s been eight years, but a single phone call and Scott was out in the middle of nowhere for Stiles. It made him realize why Hillwood Heights could never became home.

It could never compare to the gentle memories of his mom, the tight friendship that transcends years, and the soothing support of the one and only Derek Hale. Even if the last one is clouded with rumors and doubts, the one who pulled Stiles out of the darkness was Derek and he was going to find him. His Derek.

Scott returns the embrace with equal warmth and relief. Words couldn’t come close to describing the feeling of having a piece of his heart back. Stiles was the first to orchestrate a Release Scott campaign, so that he could play with everyone outside despite his asthma. He was a body of terror towards bullies and at the same time a pillar of support when his parents were getting divorced. Scott’s only regret was not returning the support when Stiles’ mom was fighting cancer. He didn’t even know what happened until the day he came back from spending the summer with his dad to his mom saying that Stiles was moving.

Knocking out the cold memories, Scott separates from Stiles to look at him clearly.

“I really missed you, Stiles.” Scotts voice cracks with emotion. Stiles eyes water with repressed happiness and he smiles with a small sincere smile. “Same.”

With arms across each other’s shoulders, they began moving through the woods. They spent the night more focused on catching up than discovering the dead body.

However, as the conversation slowly died down, a loud thump was heard. Followed by the sounds of dogs barking at a distant and the snapping of wood drawing closer. Both boys turn to look at each other, one in excitement and the other in apprehension.

“This is it, Scott. I bet the body is around here.”

“Oh god, can’t we turn back Stiles? I’ll be in so much trouble if we get caught.”

“We can’t turn back now Scott. We are so close to making the discovery first! And if we get caught, I’ll make a diversion and you can go home. It’s fail proof.” Stiles ends with a beaming smile. Shaking his head, Scott follows Stiles toward the noise.

The snapping of branches get louder. A roar is heard nearby followed by more thumps.

“Was that a bear?!” Scott exclaims with his eyes bugs out.

“Of course not! There aren’t any bears in Beacon Hills, but there are plenty of mountain lions.”

“Mountain lions?! Stiles! Did you brings us to look for a body in the dead of night with a forest filled with mountain lions?!”

“Oh relax Scotty, it’s not filled with mountain lions, more like one or two. And it’s not a mountain lion…Probably.” Stiles finishes with shrug.

“Ok that’s it, field trip is over. Let’s go back.” Just as Scott is about to turn around, he trips over something. Landing on something wet, Scott’s face scrunches up in distaste. Stiles turns the flashlight towards Scott and his eyes widen in shock.

Lying in a pool of blood was Scott, next to a body. The body was beyond disturbing. The throat was slashed across, hands were ripped off and the body was covered in scratches as if she was running for her life. Scott feels bile barrel up his throat and he rushes up to his feet. He goes to the closet bush to hurl his disgust. Stiles face drains of any color and he remains frozen at the gruesome scene.

Before they could regain their senses, growls could be heard coming closer.

“Scott? Scott! Get up! Let’s go. I think I heard something.” Stiles runs to Scott and grabs his arm. He starts to pull him back when piercing red eyes peer above the bushes. It looked bigger than any bear Stiles ever heard of. Its mouth was wide open filled with glistening white fangs bigger than his fingers. There was no emotion in those eyes, only an unrelenting blood lust.

Stiles tightens his grip on Scott and sprints away from the beast as if the hounds of hell were chasing them. He could feels his legs burning with effort, but the growls kept getting louder.

Scott squeezes Stiles’ hand while his breath turns to gasps for air.

“Stiles…hah…I can’t…bre..athe…leave me…hah aha.”

Stiles brain fires in frenzy. He scrambles for an idea, any idea. Argh! This was all his fault! Stiles whips his head left and right looking for a sign. Nothing. He looks back and sees the beast about ten feet away and gaining with each second. Taking a deep breath, Stiles pulls his hands from Scott and sends a strained smile his way.

“Ok Scott, same plan, different person. I’ll distract, you run.” Before Scott can interrupt, Stiles peddles on. “Listen to me, I’ll be fine. We’ll meet up tomorrow and talk about how crazy last night was. But I need you to trust me. Ok?”

Stiles eyes pierce into Scott begging for him to believe in Stiles. With a hesitant nod, Scott lets go of Stiles.

“You better… be ok… or else I’m going… to burn all your DC comics!”

“Scott! Don’t even joke about that! Now I have to make it back, if only to save my precious from your cold blooded heart.” With a more sincere smile, Stiles grabs a rock on the ground.

“ You go right, I’ll go left.” After shouting his instructions, Stiles turns around and heaves the rock at the beast.

“Hey ugly! Sweet juicy human over here! Come and get it!” Stiles takes an abrupt left U-turn and draws the beast’s attention. The beast takes a quick look at Scott, but Stiles throws another rock fully capturing its attention.

With a single-minded purpose, the beast chases after Stiles. Stiles dashed across the forest floor, darting between trees. Although it looked like a random scramble for survival, he moved with resolve and a clear aim.

The sound of dogs barking draws closer. Stiles sprints faster. Just as he is about to breech the last couple of trees, he turns back. The beast is gone. A hysterical laughter bubbles past his lips. He did it!

While mentally celebrating his dramatic escape, Stiles rams into a solid body.

A young man with brown hair and calming blue eyes holds on to Stiles’ shoulder to stop him from falling.

“You alright?” His voice was warm and soothing.

“Ah yeah. Yup! A-okay, that’s me. Nothing wrong here good sir.” Before Stiles could continue rambling, a clear voice cuts across the police site.

“Stiles!”

Stiles hand moves to the back of his neck and he slouches while turning towards the voice.

“Dad hey. What are you doing here? Haha.”

“Working. What are you doing? At an active crime site?!” The Sheriff lets out in exasperated tone.

“Woah?! This is a crime scene. Who knew? I was just taking a walk like you know kids do and boom I’m here. Well it looks like you guys are busy so I’m gonna goooo.” The Sheriff grabs the back of Stiles’ shirt before he could escape.

“Not so fast kiddo. Even if I believe what you just said, which I don’t by the way, I’m not letting you go back alone in this situation. You are in so much trouble when I get home.”

“Hey, Parrish. Can you take my nosy kid back home?”

“Sure, Sheriff.” Deputy Parrish looks down at the sheepish teenage and can’t help the hint of smile the peaks out of his mouth. This one was going to be trouble all right.

While sitting in the back of the cruiser, Stiles could do nothing but pray that Scott made it back safe. With his head leaning against the window, Stiles watches the moon pass by.

Scott watched as the beast chased after Stiles in fear. He pulls out his inhaler and takes a deep puff. While taking a moment to gather his breath, his hears the growls fade into the dark. Hoping that Stiles will make it back okay, Scott begins to head back home.

For a while, he is surrounded with the familiar quiet of the forest. An occasional breeze rattles the dry leaves, yet the forest remains relatively calm.

But just like a rock thrown into a placid lake, the sound of a breaking branch ripples though the forest.

With his heart in his throat, Scott turns around. Standing on its two hind legs, the beast lifts its claws and slashes across Scott’s side. Falling down in pain and shock, Scott couldn’t do anything but stare at the beast in horror. With a single ear-shattering roar, the beast moves to hover over him. Red ruby eyes fill his vision before Scott loses consciousness.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As dawn was approaching, the police officers gathered at the 1st crime scene.

“What the hell is going on?,” The Sheriff whispers to himself. “What's the complete report?”

“Three females in their mid 20s, sir. All three with their throats slashed, hands ripped off, and signs of being hunted.”

“Hunted? What could possible do that to not one but three people!?”

“We don’t know, sir.” An eerie silence descends upon the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Time to get this story rolling! I am almost done with all the context so we can have all those Sterek moments you have been missing. Any ideas on how their first actual words meeting should go?
> 
> As always thanks for reading and kudos!


	12. Private Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of a terrified face and the smell of fear flooding his senses, Derek takes in the enraptured face. Whiskey brown eyes are blown open, pupils dilated until the iris is barely visible. His tongue swipes across baby pink lips in a nervous gesture, coating them with saliva. His heart was beating fast, but the acrid scent of fear didn’t follow. Rather a lovely shade of pink blush was traveling up his neck to his cheek, casting a healthy glow to the pale skin. His breath was coming out in breathy puffs.
> 
> Each breath, released a gush of warm air across Derek’s face, sending a shiver down his back. The scent of cinnamon flooded his every sense, wet and melting. It invaded every pore of his being, begging him to come closer. Just a bit closer. Close enough that he could taste the delicious flavor dissolve into his mouth. Derek angles his head lower to stare into those mesmerized honey-brown more clearly. He could feel his thigh shift between the boy’s legs without control.
> 
> Stiles lets out a breathy, “Der…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Alright I got most of the background and setting done, Now this ball can start rolling. For those who have been patiently waiting here is a small sample to our two lovely boys. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks so much for your kudos and comments!

Stiles spent the whole night staring at his phone, waiting for Scott to reply back. Morning came, but still nothing. No call or message back. Fear was gnawing at his insides, tearing up any hint of peace. Before the alarm could ring, Stiles was out of his bed. Getting ready in record speed, he rushed over to the McCall’s house.

With his head lying against the steering wheel, Stiles tried to steel himself. He’s fine. He probably just forgot. It’s fine, everything is just fine! With a firm slap to his cheeks, Stiles jolts up.

Eyes brimmed with determination, Stiles approaches the McCall’s door. After taking a breath to steady himself, Stiles rings the doorbell. After a few moments, the door creaks open to an attractive middle-aged woman with curly brown hair in nurse scrubs. She squints her eyes in confusion as she looks up at the random teenager in front of her house on a weekday at 6:30 in the morning.

“Yes? Do you need something?” The woman’s gaze turns from confusion to suspicion. Her sharp look was scarier than any of the Sheriff’s interrogations.

While rubbing the back of his head, Stiles let’s out a nervous laugh.

“Hey Mrs. McCall, it’s me Stiles. Ah do you remember me? Scott and I used to play a lot. Like who could fly by jumping off the roof? Which obviously did not go well, like at all. My stitches would agree. But I actually think that I might have done it if I had more velocity…”

Before he could get lost in his ramblings, a sharp, bright laugh interrupts his train of thought. Melissa looks at the teenager in front of her and memories of a mischievous little rugrat leaving mayhem in his wake flowed one after another.

“Stiles! It’s so good to see you! When did you come back?” Melissa opens the door wider and engulfs Stiles in a warm embrace. At first, Stiles freezes and his hands hover in the air, unsure of where to put them. It’s been so long since he was enveloped in a motherly embrace filled with warmth and love. Letting out a slight sign of relief, Stiles returns the hug, fingers clutch at the scrubs tenderly. Pulling back a bit to look into her affectionate eyes, Stiles lets out an earnest smile.

“Ha ha, yeah. We came back last week, but you guys weren’t here or else I would’ve here way sooner. I met Scott yesterday, so I came to pick him up today.” Stiles finishes with a beaming smile.

An amused smile graced her lips.

“So it’s only been a day and you two are already attached to the hip. Well, that boy doesn’t wake up for another hour, but you can try. I’m going to head to bed.” Melissa points to the stairway, while yawning.

“Got it! See ya later Mrs. McCall.” Without a second to pause, Stiles scrambles up the stairs. It’s been a long time since someone was over at the McCall household. It looks like the quiet days were coming to a close, and Melissa couldn’t bring herself to regret it.

Despite the years, the McCall house was the same. Picture frames along the stairs, cozy blankets on the back of the sofa, and an overall cozy atmosphere. Down the hall was Scott’s room, apprehension filled every bone in Stiles’ body. Sweaty palms turn the knob. As the door opened wider, Stile’s heart beat faster.

With fear and hope circling frantically, Stiles scans the room. Lying in the middle of the floor, dead to the world, slept Scott. Light snores filled the room. Walking closer, Stiles could see the pool of drool seeping into the carpet. But more alarming was the state of his clothes.

Mixed with dirt and blood, Scott’s shirt was in tatters. His pants were caked in mud and grass stains. Yet, Stiles’ eyes were only focused on four diagonal scratches stretching from his spine to the front of his hips.

Stiles runs over to Scott and abruptly drops to his knees. Trembling hands run all over Scott’s body looking for any more damages.

“Scott! Scott! Wake up!” Vigorous shaking follows the desperation in his voice,

A low grunt followed by a low murmur answers Stiles’ call. Scott’s eyes flutter and he blinks awake. Locking eyes with Stiles, Scott lets out a sleep smile.

“Hey. Stiles.” The shaking stops.

“Hey Stiles? Hey Stiles! Seriously! Here I am freaking out that you became a chew toy and you have the audacity to say hey?!” Despite the severity of his words, his voice was filled with relief.

“What happened, Scott? I thought you were ok? Where did you get those scratches?” A bombardment of questions spilled from Stiles’ mouth.

“Mmm…huh? Scratches?” Scott slowly rises from the floor and glances down to see the dried blood and fading scratches. Sleeps leaves his body faster than he can blink. In its’ place is shock.

“Woah! Where did those come from?”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you Scotty. Was it the beast? I thought I got it away from you Scott. I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. Are you ok?” Stiles voice quivers in concern. Scott moves closer and grasps his shoulders.

“Hey, it’s not you fault Stiles. I choose to come with you and you even tried to save me. And oh…”

“What?”

“It doesn’t hurt. Like at all.” They both look down at the scratches and notice how the marks look days old rather than hours.

“Weird…Ok let’s get you cleaned up. Take a shower. Where is the first aid kit?”

Scott moves to the bathroom, while Stiles heads to the closet downstairs. After addressing the wounds, both boys marvel at how light the wounds looked.

“I guess it didn’t attack to deep.”

“I ‘m glad you’re okay, buddy. But, seriously what was that thing?”

“Yeah, it was definitely bigger than a bear.”

“Hmm…but it didn’t kill us. Oh well, guess what?!”

“What?”

“There wasn’t one body, but three! And all three had their throats slashed and hands ripped off. Just like the one we saw.”

“Oh no. That’s horrible! How did you find out?”

“Ah well, I can’t reveal my sources Scotty my boy, But trust me this source is very reliable. Yup.” Stiles nods his head with mocking intent.

“You looked at your dad’s files, didn’t you?” Scott raises one eyebrow.

“Whaat! No! It’s classified Scott! And we have to get going anyway. Come on, let’s go! Our place of imprisonment awaits,” Stiles starts to march out the door. Scott rushes after him before coming to a sudden halt. Looking back, Stiles notices how Scott frantically pats all over his body, searching his pockets and bag.

“What’re you looking for?” Scott head jerks up and his eyes widen in anxiety.

“My inhaler! Oh no, I think I dropped it last night. This is not good, Stiles. It was my last one, and it takes at least a week before I can get a new one.”

“Okay, don’t worry. It’s going to be fine. After school, we can go look for it. Alright?”

“What about the beast?”

“It’s daytime, that thing is probably sleeping or far away from civilization.”

“Urgh, fine. But, just because I really need it. I don’t want to stay in those woods for a second later.”

“No problem. We’ll be in and out real quick.” With a clear goal in mind, both boys headed to school.

The rest of the day moved relatively quickly. But for Scott, it was an endless. Through out the day, he was haunted with moments of sounds like nails to a blackboard and smells straight out of one’s nightmare. With a pounding headache, Scott burrowed his nose into the front of his jacket while waiting for Stiles by the Jeep.

“Scotty! Hey…woah! You do not look good. Are you ok?” A hint of cinnamon and mint waft past Scott, briefly pulling him out of his jacket shield. His nose twitches with interest.

“Oh thank god. You don’t smell horrible, can I have the mint in your right pocket?”

“Ah thank you?” Stiles hesitantly pulls out the mint-flavored gum from his pocket in shock.

“How did you know that was in there? I don’t even remember putting it there.”

Scott just shrugs his shoulders and lets out a sigh of relief while chewing the gum.

“Don’t know, just smelled it I guess.”

“Oh you smelled it. Right that makes sense, who can’t smell gum from like five feet away. Totally normal.”

Stiles moves toward the driver’s side while arching his eyebrow in wary confusion. After reaching the woods, both boys look for inhaler. While searching, Stiles breaches the topic of Scott’s newly enhanced senses

“Any other new discovers buddy? Like seeing through walls or running faster than a speeding bullet. Anything better than smelling gum.” Stiles lets out a teasing smile.

“Ha. Ha. Stiles. No, I don’t have any new “powers”. Today, actually sucked a lot. I kept hearing things like people were shouting right next to me, but no one was there. And everything smelled horrible like sweaty socks. Oh except Allison, she smelled like jasmines.”

“ Hmm sounds to me like you either are losing it or gained a heightened sense of hearing and smell. I’m leaning towards the losing it side, by the way. Oh yeah, how are the scratches?”

Scott lifts his shirt and pulls back the gauze, but all he sees his smooth tan skin.

“Ah, Stiles? You saw those marks too right?”

“Of course Scott, you don’t forget seeing you best friend with his side gorged out….who miraculously healed with out a single mark.” Stiles mouth drops down in awe. He rubs across Scott’s side, but nothing. Not even a single bump.

“Ok, I take back the losing it. You heal real fast, can smell from far away and are apparently hearing things. Did you get bit by a radioactive spider and not tell me?!” Stiles exclaims in excitement. “Obviously it can’t be a spider, because they don’t have ears, but something.”

Before he could devolve further into his theories, a voice cuts through their conversation like ice.

“What are you doing here? This is private property. Get out.” The owner growls out with his arms crossed and pinched look of irritation upon his face.

Gazing at those hazel-green eyes, Stiles was rooted to the ground. Oh god! It’s Derek. If he were a dog his ears would be perked up and his tail would be wagging furiously back and forth.

Scott glances at Stiles, but he remains frozen.

“Um…sorry we didn’t know this was private property. We were looking for my inhaler, I lost it last night.”

Derek’s eyes swiftly cuts to Scott.

“You idiots were out alone in the woods. At night. Are you serious? Do you have a death wish? Anyone with half a brain wouldn’t hang out in the woods.” Derek glared at the absurdity of their actions. Laura just told him this morning that three women were killed last night and these morons were moving through the woods like it was a park. Before he could continue about the recklessness of their actions, he felt a finger push at his chest.

Calm down, Stiles. You got this! Just be cool and relaxed. Stiles zaps out of his frozen state and moves in front of Derek.

“Ok big guy. You listen here. We are not idiots. We had a perfectly good plan, thank you very much. So you should calm down.” Stiles taps his index finger at the end of each statement.

“And… and wow. Your chest is so bouncy, do you work out? Don’t answer that of course you do.” Without an conscious action, Stiles fingers continues to tap at Derek’s chest.

As a sneer spreads across Derek’s mouth, he grabs the finger and shoves the boy to closest tree. With one hand wrapped around the finger, his other hand slams down hard next to Stiles head. Derek leans down with eyebrows furrowed and face inches from Stiles face.

“You touch me again and I will rip your throat out. With my teeth.”

Instead of a terrified face and the smell of fear flooding his senses, Derek takes in the enraptured face. Whiskey brown eyes are blown open, pupils dilated until the iris is barely visible. His tongue swipes across baby pink lips in a nervous gesture, coating them with saliva. His heart was beating fast, but the acrid scent of fear didn’t follow. Rather a lovely shade of pink blush was traveling up his neck to his cheek, casting a healthy glow to the pale skin. His breath was coming out in breathy puffs.

Each breath, released a gush of warm air across Derek’s face, sending a shiver down his back. The scent of cinnamon flooded his every sense, wet and melting. It invaded every pore of his being, begging him to come closer. Just a bit closer. Close enough that he could taste the delicious flavor dissolve into his mouth. Derek angles his head lower to stare into those mesmerized honey-brown more clearly. He could feel his thigh shift between the boy’s legs without control.

Stiles lets out a breathy, “Der…”

Head stuck is a cloud of cinnamon, vanilla, and arousal, Derek could feel himself being pulled in. A cough jolts him out his trance. Jerking back in horror, Derek quickly steps away from Stiles.

With a grunt of frustration, Derek throws an inhaler at Scott.

“Leave and don’t come back.” Without even a second glance at Stiles, Derek stalks back into the forest.

Scott takes in Stiles wreaked appearance and calls out, “You ok, Stiles?”

Straightening himself out of one of most mind-melting encounters, Stiles responds with a slight pout, “Yup, fine. I was doing better than fine almost perfectly when someone coughed and ruined everything.”

“What?! How was I supoose to know? He looked like he was going to eat you.”

“Ah what a way to go.” Stiles sighs out.

“Huh? Oh no, Stiles. No. Wierdos who threaten to ripe out throats are not good. At all.”

“Mhmm, let’s go Scott.” Stiles replies absentmindedly. All he could focus on were those glaring eyes sparkling with life and heat invading every part of his being from just one hand wrapped around his finger.

“Stiles? Stiles are you listening?”

With Scott’s concern fading into the background, Stiles could only focus on Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading. Your kudos and comments are always appreciated! Did you like the chapter? Should i cut down on the dialogue or do you think its fine?
> 
> See ya next week!


End file.
